1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to cutting and more specifically relates to a hand tool for punching holes in sheet goods. The invention also generally relates to cutlery and to the construction of a pivoted handle for operating various types of punching and cutting dies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand tools for cutting or punching sheet goods are known to exist in a variety of configurations. A popular arrangement employs a scissors-style crossing levers joined at a central pivot, with the punch dies of the head being carried on the levers at the opposite side of the pivot from the handle. Such a relatively simple arrangement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 311,121 and in many other punches. The scissors lever arrangement is simple and inexpensive but lacks precision because the dies are moving together on arcs. However, such punches are used in many situations where their light weight and simple operation are adequate.
Other hand punches or similar tools have employed parallel moving jaws or dies. U.S. Design Pat. No. 282,624 discloses a parallel jaw punch. The punch dies would be expected to be more accurate because of the head has parallel movement, although the operating levers and die supports are more complex in order to enable the parallel motion.
Still another variety of punch employs cams in the punch head to multiply the power of the jaws. U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,650 discloses such a punch, wherein the die stroke is short but very powerful. This type of punch is heavy duty and may be considerabley more expensive than the previously described types. In addition, its use may be limited by its heavy construction and limited jaw opening.
It would be desirable to have a perpendicular operating die in a hand tool that uses a simplified pivoted handle. For many uses, such as punching cord holes in window blinds, a light weight but accurate punch is desired. In addition, it would be desirable to have a hand operated, light weight punch that is capable of forming multiple holes and complex shapes, which would require replaceable dies and good accuracy in the punch head.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the punch of this invention may comprise the following.